Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relate to a memory device and an operating method of the memory device.
A memory device may include memory cells and may store data in the memory cells. A memory device that needs power for the purpose of retaining data stored in memory cells is called a “volatile memory device”. A memory device that does not need power for the purpose of retaining data stored in memory cells is called a “nonvolatile memory device”.
An operation of storing data in a memory cell is called a “write operation”. To perform a write operation, a memory device may apply a write voltage or a write current to memory cells. In general, the portion of the memory device which generates a write voltage or a write current occupies a large portion of the area of the memory device and consumes a lot of power.
As a speed to adjust or recover a write voltage or a write current to a target value in the memory device becomes higher, speed and stability of the write operation may be further secured. Accordingly, there is the consistent demand on a memory device to occupy a reduced area, reduce power consumption, and to quickly adjust and recover a voltage or a current when generating the write voltage or the write current.
Also, as memory devices are designed to be suitable for low power, the power supply voltage for the memory devices is decreasing. A write voltage or a write current of a given level may have to be secured to perform a write operation on memory cells. Therefore, there is consistent demand on a memory device capable of securing a necessary level of a write voltage or a write current even though the power supply voltage decreases.